


You're Too Young, But I Won't Stop You

by targaryxngorx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryxngorx/pseuds/targaryxngorx





	You're Too Young, But I Won't Stop You

Danielle held the case of beer in one hand, hoping the cashier didn't try to card her. Normally, she would have payed someone to buy it for her, but the store was unnaturally empty. She stepped up to the front of the line, placing the beer on the counter. She avoided the cashiers eyes, but she knew very well that he was a gorgeous, tall, tall man. 

"Miss? How old are you?" He asked. 

_God fucking dammit_. She thought. 

"Just turned twenty-three few months ago," She answered. 

The cashier considered it for a moment. 

"Hm. If you're twenty three, you're the youngest, most beautiful twenty three year old I've ever seen." 

Danielle looked startled. Sure, she was used to men flirting with her, but never one as attractive as him. 

"My name is Sam, and you're too young to be buying alcohol. Now, how old are you really?" 

"Seventeen," She mumbled, staring down at her feet. 

"You know, it's a shame you're not legal." Sam put a finger under her chin, slowly lifting it and making her look directly into his hazel eyes. "Because I would screw you on the spot if that were the case. But I can only give you this." 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. When she kissed back, he tasted like pink cotton candy on a hot summer day, but she wasn't used to him. Danielle inhaled sharply, and stepped back. 

"I-I'll put it back." 

"Don't worry about it. How about I buy it for you, and you and I have a drink at my place?" He asked. 

Dani considered it for a moment and nodded. Half an hour later, she was sitting on his bedroom floor, throwing board game pieces at Sam's brother. 

"Sam! Ah- Stop throwing those! What the hell did you give her?" Dean yelled, putting his hands up in surrender. 

"I only gave her two bottles of vodka!" Danielle continued laughing, but stopped throwing the pieces. 

"I'm fine! I - I'm alllright," She slurred. "Can I have a beer?" 

Sam quickly reached over and pinned her to the carpeted floor. He leaned into her ear, whispering with a smirk, "No. No more drinks. Behave yourself or I'll have to treat like a real naughty girl." 

Danielle gulped, and squirmed beneath him. "Sam... I need you," She muttered. "Please..." 

"Okay, princess. Hold on," he said, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. 

Sam turned to face Dean. "Can you-" 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay, ew, I get it. I'm going," he said, walking back to his room. 

Sam smiled, and turned back to Danielle who had since wrapped her legs around Sam's waist. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam quietly asked. 

Danielle buried her face into Sam's shirt, mumbling a faint "Yes I'm sure". Sam began undressing her, starting by slowly sliding her t-shirt off. Dani pulled his own off of him, quickly throwing it to the side. 

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He whispered, pressing small kisses to her chest. 

While Danielle worked on drunkenly trying to unbuckle Sam's belt, he focused on unclasping her bra. Rubbing her hands down his chest, she hooked her thumbs into the belt loops of his pants sliding hem down for him to kick off. She wiggled it off her own pants, leaving her almost completely undressed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, grinding her hips against his with a sultry moan. Her shaky breath rang throughout the room as Sam hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties. 

"Sam, wait... I - I'm a virgin," She muttered. 

"It's okay, princess. I'll be gentle." He kissed her deeply before proceeding to pull her panties aside and burying two fingers in her sex. 

Danielle whimpered loudly, and faintly, they could hear the call of "Gross!" from down the hall. Sam added a finger and began pumping them, until Danielle was on the edge. He pulled them out and deftly slid out of his boxer shorts. Placing the tip of his cock at the opening of her cunt, he lightly pecked Danielle's nose. 

"Alright, I'm going to need you to scream for me, baby," Sam whispered against her skin, sending chills down her spine. 

With one thrust, he push the whole length of his cock inside of her. 

"Ah! Sam!" She yelled, digging her nails into his shoulder blades. 

She moaned loudly, sure that Dean could hear down the hall. Quickly, she wrapped her legs around his waist and began grinding against him, her hips meeting his every other second. Soon, Danielle's toes began to curl, her fingers went numb, and she came around his cock spastically. Her hips bucked rapidly, and soon Sam came as well, his juices shooting onto the inside of her thighs. Sam collapsed beside her, both of them panting. Danielle turned to her side, wrapping her arms around his chest, and like that, she fell asleep. 

/// 

The next morning, the three met up in the kitchen for breakfast. An awkward silence rang through the room. Taking a bite of his cereal, Dean decided to start a conversation. 

"So, um, Sammy?" 

"Yeah, Dean?" 

"Is she even legal?"


End file.
